yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seiko Machiko
(Please note, this character belongs to Pastelness. If I find her anywhere else, I will be very upset.) Personality Seiko is a very quiet girl, who is usually kind to others. She isn't very popular, and she isn't very noticed. She is one of the Drama Club members, causing her to be over emotional. When Seiko gets mad she starts to cry, causing her reputation to go down a bit. Family Seiko has an older sister. Name Seiko means "Truth" in Japanese, causing Seiko to be a very honest girl, as she believes in staying true to your name meaning. Machiko means machi-"wise" ko-"child" but it can have different meanings depending on which kanji characters are used. Voice Task Idle As of the March 25th, 2017 build, idles were implemented for Yandere Chan. Seiko would use 'f02_idlegirly_00', or the third idle. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. Seiko Machiko! * When is your birthday? July twenty-second. * Your blood type? A positive! ''' * '''Please tell us your three sizes? Umm, okay! I'm an A cup with a 26.5 inch waist, and, uh, yeah! * Tell us about your family composition. I love my sister! She's my world! ''' * '''What's your occupation? Um, unemployed. * Your favorite food? American pizza! It's so good~ * Favorite animal? I love sloths! * Favorite subject? Hmm, probably language! * Dislike subject? Physical Education. I have asthma. ''' * '''Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? n-no... * Do you enjoy school? Yeah! * Are you in any school clubs? I'm in the Drama Club. * What's your motto? 'Fear has two meanings. Forget Everything And Run or Face Everything And Rise.' * Your special skill? I'm okay at acting. * Tell us about your treasure? huh? * Describe yourself in a single word? Annoying! * Your forte? I'm okay at art... * Your shortcomings? I can't sing, at all! * Places in your memories? Home... * What is your favorite drink? Probably water. I'm boring like that. * How good can you swim? Never learned how... * Your timing in 50-meter race? nope. nopenopenopenope * Your hobby or obsession? Probably 'The Outsiders' ''' * '''Disliked food? Sushi... * Anything you want most currently? Oka! I mean....what * Afraid of heights? ...very. I never go on the school roof! * Dislike thunder? Not really. It sounds pretty~ * Rainy or sunny? Is both an option? * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? Mechanical. * What do you eat for breakfast? Nothing * Do you believe in ghosts? Yeah, sometimes... * Can you play any musical instruments? Nope! * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Indoor * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? Not really! We're two peas in a pod! * Do you have a cellphone? Yeah, but it's broken. * How long is your commute to school? A 15-minute walk. * Do you have more friends than most? No. I have average! * Your favorite sports? Swimming, but I can't do it. * How good can you cook? I can't even make PB&J * Favorite colors? Cyan, and gray. So pretty together! * Anything you can never forgive? Cheating on a partner. * How tall are you? I'm 5'3" * Shoe size? I'm a 7. * Your dreams? To be happy with someone~ * Do you have any marriage desires? Not really. * Do you dislike hot drinks? Nope! * Do you like bitter coffee? Ew. * Bed time? Whenever I fall asleep. * Wake up time? Around 6:45. * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Bed! * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Nope. I got eh-dee-dee~ (ADD) * Do you have any tips on losing weight? Nah. * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Cold. * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. Right! * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. Oka said Hi to me~ * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. I stubbed my toe. * What's the name of your school anthem? Do we have one? * What's your favorite flower? Roses or orchids or- *She keeps going on.* * What's your favorite saying? I dunno. ''' * '''What's your favorite four kanji phrase? What? * What comes to mind when you think about spring? Flowers! * And summer? Pools! * What about fall? HALLOWEEN!!! Ah! * And then the winter? Flu season. ;n; * If you had a time machine, where would you go? I dunno... * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Manga. * What's your allowance? None! * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. "Who? Seiko? Never heard of her." * What are your hobbies? Drawing, acting, and hanging out with Chiyo! * Tell us your weight. I'm 100 pounds. * What are you capable of? Not a lot, honestly. * What do you wear when you go to bed? *blushy blush* * Has anyone ever asked you out? Nope. * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Kiss Oka~ * Tell us about your daily routine. I walk into school, take off my shoes, and practice acting until class! * What is something you always carry with you? Myself? * Western food? Japanese food? Western. * How do you commute to school? Walk. * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? Depends. * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Go back to sleep. * Where are you living right now? With my sister. * What kind of place is it? An apartment. * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? Hmm... * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? My mom died. But my dad loves us! * Do you like roller coasters? Nope! * How's your eyesight? Eh, so so. * What's your favorite holiday? Halloween! * What job do you have in school? None. * What do you do in your free time? Anything really! * How long do you study every day? Depends. * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? My sister. * What do you do on the weekends? Relax. * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? a cat * Are the school rules really strict? Kind of. * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? A bento. * How many friends do you have? Not a lot. * Do you take any detours when you go home? Nope! Straight home for me! * Are you interested in any actors? No. * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? A lot of fun! Photos All were made with posemode and a custom mod by TheFunGame or Kisekae. Flirting lessons.png Girl Talk.png Seiko Suicide.png Seiko and Rozu.png Portrait Bases Hair Base found here. Base by Thecharisktrashbin Category:OCs Category:Pastelness's OCs Category:Females Category:Shy Category:Homosexual Category:Students Category:Drama Club Category:Shisuta Town